Code Geass: World at War REDUX
by DewElr
Summary: What would be a universe if the United States was present at the time during the wars in Code Geass? Would things be different than in the original timeline? Will Lelouch achieve world peace?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Timeline

Pre-a.t.b. Pre AD Calendar

(Approx. 2 Billion years ago)

Resources began to take form such as Iron, Gold, Titanium, even Sakuradite.

(7 Million years ago)

Humans began to make an appearance in Earth. Therefter they began migrating all over the earth.

(780,000 years ago)

Earth's magnetic field flips also around the time of the stone age

(58 - 51 B.C.)

Military expedition by Julius Caesar (100 - 44 B.C.), invades Britain twice in 55 and 54 B.C. The Gallic expedition a record of fighting at the time of "Gallic War" is all that is himself wrote. The results of the expedition over several times, Caesar is the almost the entire area of Gaul was incorporated into Roman territory, it increased further his fame.

55 BC/ First of the a.t.b Calendar

Alwin I meets with strong resistance from the local tribes, who repulse Roman Empire and he summarily becomes the first member of the British Imperial Family. He won independence from the Roman Empire of Augustus reign, and the first year it was crowned as Celtic tribal leaders.

1 AD/55 a.t.b

The Gregorian Calendar, or the Anno Domini is established all over Europe. While Britain remains to use the Imperial Calendar.

476 AD/531 a.t.b

The Roman Empire falls leaving the Eastern Roman Empire remaining and changing to the Byzantine Empire. Transition to the Dark Ages

1001 AD/1056 a.t.b

500 years before Christopher Columbus, Leif Erikson sail his ship to new land, then accidently found a land that is so green, and peaceful. Thus Leif Erikson becomes the First European to discover America.

1066 AD/1121 a.t.b

The Battle of hastings is fought in Engalnd as part of the Normal conquest led by William the Conqueror

1215 AD/1270 a.t.b

1294 AD/1349 a.t.b

Marco Polo makes his 17 year voyage in the East than, reaching Japan, and discovering the nation has a large deposit of Sakuradite. Japan begins making its influence in the world.

1348 AD/1403 a.t.b

The Black Bubonic Plague occurs starting from China then spreading all over Asia then hitting Europe especially in the British Isle's. This horrifying plague killed about 60% of the human population. Around this time, C.C is born in between the 14th and 15th Century

1400's AD/ mid 1400 a.t.b

Sakuradite (Known as Philosopher's Stone at the time) was discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. This resource has been research to turn it into a viable energy.

1492 AD/1547 a.t.b

Christopher Columbus makes his expedition to India, but accidentally arriving in the New World. A somewhat land that has natives, new resources, more land to be built. Thus the Age of Exploration began with many European states has colonized all over the Americas.

1575 AD/1630 a.t.b

Elizabeth I, Empress of Britannia, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers, Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of England gain influence and power with this knowledge.

1603 AD/1658 a.t.b

Henry IX becomes the new King of England after the death of his mother, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty

1607 AD/1662 a.t.b

The Thirteen Colonies is established all over America.

1620 AD/1675 a.t.b

The cargo ship Mayflower brings Britannian Puritans and Separatists to the New World, who then established the first colony, Plymouth. A Century later, there's about over a million people from England to the colonies of the New World.

1692 AD/1747 a.t.b

The Salem Witch Trials occurs killing 20 innocent people it was one of the most devastating trails in America/

1646 AD/1701 a.t.b:

The English Civil War begins with Emperor Edward's Imperial soldiers clashing with Oliver Cromwell's Parliamentarian forces. The civil war is bloody and claims Emperor Edwards' life. His sister, Empress Elizabeth II takes the throne in a vengeful fury. Then in 1651 AD/1706 a.t.b The CivilWar ends with the death of Cromwell and demolishing the Parliament's cause

1648 AD/1703 a.t.b

The Acts of Union of 1703 has been signed unifying England, Wales, and Scotland to become one Great nation called The Kingdom of Great Britian.

1756 AD/1811 a.t.b

The Seven Years' War erupts throughout Europe, and not even the New World colonies are left unscathed, i.e. the French and Indian War.

1763 AD/1818 a.t.b

The Treaty of Paris is signed; the French territories east of the Mississippi River are ceded to Britian

1770 AD/1825 a.t.b

Five years have passed with the passage of the Stamp Act and three years have passed since the passage of the Townshend Act. Within the colonies, they raise issue not with the taxation specifically, but rather their lack of representation within the Imperial Parliament. Riots break out and colonists begin boycotting British goods.

March 5th 1770 AD/1825 a.t.b

Angry mob gathers in Bosotn to protest more of the British Empire's Intolerable Acts. After Redcoats fired and kill a few colonists, that was the last straw of the colonist. Thus small resistance group began violence in the Thirteen Colonies

December 16, 1773/1828 a.t.b

The colonist dressed up as Natives to dump tea in the Boston Harbor showing their protest.

1775 AD/1830 a.t.b

The American Revolutionary War occurs or Washington's Rebellion as termed by the British. The American Separatist under George Washington becomes the General throughout the revolution.

July 4th 1776 AD/1831 a.t.b/First Year of the Revolutionary Calendar

The Thirteen Colonies declare their Independence from the British. The American Colonies Declaration of Independence was adopted by the Second Continental Congress express general discontent toward British rule and announced the United States' intent to independently govern itself.

1777 AD/1832 a.t.b/RY 2

Benjamin Franklin began his voyage to France, since King Louis XVI of France has no love for the British and would likely to assist the Colonist. But then when he packs, a knock came at the door. Benjamin Franklin opens his creaking door and there was two redcoats and it was one of the Dukes of Britain named, Duke William.

"My Lord, Duke William? What brings you in my fine home?" Franklin asked.

"Negotiations!" said William

"Guards leave us!" Order William while the guards nod and leaves with the door closed.

The two sat in the table and began their talks and offerings.

"I've been hearing rumors about you appealing to the King of France. Do you have anything about that?" he asked

"I don't get involved in rumors, but I must confess that my allegiance is to the Continental Army" said Franklin

"ok that's all I need to know" said William

William sat up and heads for the door, but he turns around to ask him one thing.

"Mr. Franklin the King of Britain would like to offer you a title of nobility. He wishes to give you the title Earl. Do you accept the offer" he asked

Benjamin Franklin looks at him. He imagines what would it look like if he decided to betray against Washington and remain loyal to the British Royalty. Then he was snapped out of the vision by William.

"Mr. Franklin are you alright? I thought I lost you there for a minute. Well I'll by you time about accepting the title Earl. I'll give you two weeks"

Duke William exits Franklin's home. Benjamin Franklin goes back to his packing but this time he was quick about it just in case he comes back in a few minutes.

"Hmph why should I get a title like that! We already have one traitor and that is too much. Forget about the title your Majesty. Screw your offer, and down with King Henry. My Allegiance is to the Colonist. Now I must head off to France."

The next morning, Franklin gathered his belongings and heads to a boat to sail off to France before more British troops arrives. As he was getting on his ship, C2 walked up to Benjamin Franklin said

"Are you heading to France Franklin" C2 asked

"Indeed C2, we need to win this war. The French can only help us"

"Smart decision Franklin. I wish you luck in France"

Frankling nodded as he smiled "thanks C2"

1781 AD/1836 a.t.b/RY 6

Failing to charged him with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies war for independence. The French arrives at Yorktown trapping the British. The Siege of Yorktown ends with a huge victory for the Continental Congress due to the French Assistance. General Cornwallis raise the white flag for surrender.

1783/1838 a.t.b/RY 8

The Treaty of Paris has signed and the new nation of the 13 colonies will be name as 'United States of America' or 'U.S.A.' for short For this act of defiance, King Henry the X, had to give up America. It was one of the most humiliating events in British history.

1789 AD/1844 a.t.b/RY 13

George Washington is inaugurated to be the first President of the United States. With the creation of the Revolutionary Calendar. The date starts back at their independence day.

Between 1775 to 1848 AD/1830 to 1903 a.t.b/RY 1 TO RY 17

The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place in the west, which the American Revolution was success and now the French began their's.

1799 AD/1854 a.t.b/RY 23

The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte appoints himself as France's First Consul of French Republic. And 4 years later, Napoleon along with various others (including prominent American Revolutionary figures such as Samuel Adams) craft a new French constitution directly modeled off of the United States Constitution. In a unanimous vote, Napoleon Bonaparte becomes the First Chancellor. Thus creating the Europia United, or known as the European Union.

1803 AD/1858 a.t.b/RY 27

United States purchases the uncharted territory of Louisiana from the European Union with a modern day equivalent of 60 million Euros. Meanwhile in Europe, Britannia had sought to break the back of the European Union before it could truly unite Europe under its banner and promptly declared war.

1805 AD/1860 a.t.b /RY 29

The EU fleet under Napoleon defeat the British naval force under vice Admiral Horatio Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar, invade the whole British Isle and occupied London, the capital of Great Britain.

1807 AD/1862 a.t.b/RY 31

Elizabeth III retreats Edinburgh. However, a revolutionary militia arrests her and she is forced to abdicate the throne. In what would become known as the 'Humiliation of Edinburgh'. A year later, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, manage to break her out of prison and bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World where Britannian Canada had become the 'Holy Britannian Empire.' Alarmed by this, President Madison had begun to build a massive military in the event of a war with the Britannians.

1812 AD/1867 a.t.b /RY 36

Nationalistic zeal and a desire to keep Britannia from gaining total dominance of Canada caused President Madison to order an attack into York only to be pushed back by stiff Britannian/Canadian resistance. In return, the Britannians declare war upon the United States in what would be called the War of 1812 (1867 a.t..b). For the Britannians, the attack on York is the symbol of American aggression while for the Americans the Burning of Washington DC is the symbol of Britannian cruelty and malice. Eventually Chancellor Napoleon himself that sees the United States and Britannia return to a status quo antebellum as outlined by the Treaty of Ghent negotiates a cease-fire.

1819 AD/1874 a.t.b/RY 43

Napoleon Bonaparte had been poison on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo. Many Americans had suspected Britannia involvement as her last famous word: "I do not forget slight to my honour."

1840's AD/1895 a.t.b/RY 64

The United States, and the Holy Britannian Empire began embracing the Manifest Destiny. The two nation makes a race to the Pacific Ocean. As a result, the two nations came to a tie.

Between 1853 and 1854 AD/1908 and 1909 a.t.b/RY 77 and 78

Britannia finishes stabilizing its country and begins looking for foreign opportunities, especially in the Pacific. Meanwhile in the U.S, Matthew C. Perry, Commodore of the US Navy, makes his voyage to Japan. Demanding to open it borders for trade. Perry then said that he will return in the Spring. When Perry returned Japan accepts, and entered into a treaty of peace, friendship, and trade with the United States, including the deposit of Sakuradite.

1855 AD/1910 a.t.b/RY 79

Britannia has extended and purchased the territory of Greenland in two months.

1860 AD/1915 a.t.b/RY 84

Britannia enters a succession crisis after the death of Emperor Aurelian. The presumed successor and First Prince Basilio is murdered by former noble Ganelon, who frames the Weinberg family. The Knight of One, Christoph Chamberlain, goes missing, causing the Knights of the Round to scatter.

Two prominent factions arise, the Legitimate faction led by the House of El and the Purist faction, led by Lorenzo il Soresi.

Claire li Britannia is retrieved and escorted back from Japan by Alto Weinberg, Renya, and their friends. Claire, in place of Prince Basilio's five year old son, is backed by the Legitimate faction. Lorenzo is placed under Geass by Shiori to prioritize loyalty to the royal family rather than fulfilling his ambitions. Claire li Britannia becomes empress.

1861 AD/1916 a.t.b/RY 85

The United States of America faces a difficult question with regards to the practice of slavery. When Abraham Lincoln became president, he abolished slavery, as a result the states of North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, and Mississippi had seceded to form the Confederate States of America and the American Civil War has begun. Britannia backed the Confederate while EU backed the Union.

Atlas Corporation has been founded by a man name Jeffrey Atlas at age 32. Atlas Corporation was a big success all over the Nation. Bringing America to somewhat a The First Golden Age.

1865 AD/1920 a.t.b/RY 89

After a long and bloody battle, the CSA surrenders to the union and united again. And the same year, the Confederate sympathizer, John Wilkes Booth, assassinated Abraham Lincoln.

1867 AD/1922 a.t.b/RY 91

The United States purchased territory of Alaska from Russian Empire.

1868 AD/1923 a.t.b/RY 92

The United States purchased the territory of Iceland from the E.U

1900 AD/ 1955 a.t.b/RY 124

The 'Emblem of Blood' era. During this period, assassination and betrayals were frequented among the member of the imperial Family that coveted the throne. At the same time, Sixth Prince Victor zi Britannia and Seventh Prince Charles zi Britannia are born under their mother, who herself is later assassinated. The reason behind this is unknown.

Jeffery Atlas dies of an Old Age, and his son, Bart Atlas will move his legacy in America.

1911 AD/1966 a.t.b

The Xinhai Revolution occurs in China, in which the Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by a new ruler ship, the Jiang Dynasty. This new line of Emperors would then embrace the ideal of Communism as pertained by western philosophers Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, causing a string of social renewal in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the Chinese class system, the centralization of resources and agriculture but except Atlas Corp because they're important, and the establishment of a council of High Eunuchs that officially represented the will of the people to the Emperor/Empress as advisor. All of the changes, as well as territorial growth, would cause the birth of the Chinese Federation.

1914 AD/1969 a.t.b

The Great European Civil War has started. A Serbian Nationalist named Gavrilo Princep visiting Sarajevo, Bosnia, assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Germany, Austria, Hungary and Bulgaria seceded, becoming the central power along with its allies, and declaring war on the USE. The USE calls Japan, Holy Britannian Empire, Russia and the Chinese Federation for the help to stop them. New weapons of war such as machine guns, tanks and aircraft are brought forth during the conflict by both sides. However the USA stays Isolated until the Cruise Ship Lusitania was carrying Many Americans, and Germans sunk it off the Irish coast. Making the US joining the Allies.

The USA joins the war. The Allies and the Central Power were shocked, surprised and astonished when they saw the US has advanced new weapon, such as new guns, new tanks, new aircraft, missiles, submarines, helicopters, ships, new tactics and mechanized suit of advanced armor, AST, stands for Armored Support Transport, made by Atlas's Corp. Even the Titans private military are helping the USE to end the war. They attack Central Power by surprised and able to stop them from advancing to the west.

The Central Power surrender to the allies with the Treaty of Versailles has signed. The USE saw the US as a savior and the USE decided that relationship with the US will improve, including the allies, with the exception of Britannia, saw the US as the most highly advanced and developing country in the world. The Holy Britannian Empire saw the US as the competition because of the Sakuradite, decided to catch up with America and this event called, the "Technology Race".

However, back one year earlier between 1917 to 1922 AD/1972 to 1977 a.t.b, in Russia, the revolution between the Imperial Government and the Socialist party, led by Vladimir Lenin. In November 8, the socialist party wins and it becomes into a Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic or the Russian SFSR, but now the Russian Civil War begins between the red and the white.

The Reds won against the white and turning the Russian and other 10 nations into one nation, the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics or the short term, the USSR or the Soviet Union. This new style of Government is that everyone must be equal.

1920 AD/1975 a.t.b/RY 144

The World enters the Roaring 20's with a huge economic prosperity.

1929/1984 a.t.b/RY 153

After the NYSE has crashed. The Great Depression has caused an economic turmoil. This Depression has effected the whole world including the USE, Japan, Holy Britannian Empire, and even the Chinese Federation. But it didn't affect the USSR due to their communist ideology.

1933 AD/1988 a.t.b/RY 157

After 4 devastating years of Poverty, Franklin Delano Roosevelt was elected as President of the United States. As President, he made a new policy called the New Deal. The New Deal brings back the American Economy and change everything turning it into a moder/futuristic society in America. The United States of Europe with the approval of the US Congress, the USE takes Roosevelt's ideas and prevents the Great Depression in Europe.

Nazi Germany rises to power. Hitler is elected as President in Germany

September 1st 1939 AD/1994 a.t.b/RY 163

Hitler Invades Poland marks the beginning of World War I. The United States of Europe declares war on the Axis. With Italy government turn into a Facist ran by Benito Mussolini, and Japan became a Military Dictatorship. The Roots of the World War I began with Japan invading Manchuria and mainland China. The United States of Europe call its allies again but this time, the Holy Britannian Empire, and the United States stays isolated, but the Isolationism will end for the two nations until the year 1941.

DECEMBER 7th, 1941

The Empire of Japan came a huge surprise attack in Ohau destroying Pearl Harbor. Killing about 2,000 people. FDR calls it a date that will live in infamy. A day later after Pearl Harbor, Nazi Spies were dressed up as Nobel Man. They reach the capital Pendragon planting a bomb and shootings at the streets of Pendragon and killing one of the Royal Family. Finally in December 8th 1941/RY 165 the Holy Britannian Empire and the Untied States declare war on the Axis Powers.

After entering the war Britannia brings the prototype of the early Knightmare Frame, Ganymede, made by Ashford Foundation. Ganymede was pilot by Marianne Lamperouge, even though she is a test pilot but she decide to enter the war instead, and able to defeat all of the Nazis and the Italians army.

At the Pacific War and European War, Atlas Corp introduced to combat an Exoskeleton or the Exo Suit, XOS,They bring it to the US Armed Forces into the war. Not only that, Atlas Corp. also brings new-updated weapons, tanks, aircrafts, vehicles, VTOLs and warships to the war.

The Nazis, Italians and Japanese were overwhelmed and pushed back by the American new technology and the prototype Ganymede from Britannia.

Italy surrender to the Allies in 1943 AD/1998 a.t.b when Italy armistice with the Allies and not part of the Axis anymore but the civil war between the socialist Italians and the non-socialist Italians until the end of the war.

The devastated Tokyo, bombing by the American mass fighter jets and the B-52 bombers, fearing that Japan is going to extinction, they have no choice but to surrender to the Allies

Nazi Germany is the only Axis and Hitler never surrender and keeping the Germany to fight. The US, Britannia and Allies surround the Germany from west and east and they were ready to end the war once for all but the German still keep fighting and the Allies starting to lose a lot of soldiers slowly rapidly. To stop the Germany to continue the war, Albert Einstein, a German-defector, with his scientists create the nuclear bomb during the Project Manhattan and test it, which it's a success in the deserts of New Mexico. The US launched the first bomb on the city of Munich, nearly killing over 200,000 people, and launched the second bomb on Frankfurt, half of them passed away. Just before they advanced into the Berlin, Hitler shot himself along with his wife and his follower on April 30th and Nazi Germany surrender on May 7th of 1945 AD/2000 a.t.b to the Allies and World War I is over.

After the World War I, Atlas Corp gave assistance to the USE by Jack, aiding the people affected by the war and rebuilding the USE, Chinese Federation and their territories, which the Atlas Corp emerge as the world dominant leading supplier, advanced technology and military forces. However, The US saw the Britannia prototype Ganymede was a sign that the Britannia was ahead of them and President ask the Jack Atlas the Chairman of Atlas Corp to built their owned Humanoid Autonomous Armored Machines, which he accepted.

While in Britannia, Ganymede was an ultimate weapon for the Britannia that stops the Axis. Marianne became a hero of the Western Desert Campaign because of her incredible abilities had earn her the nickname "Marianne the Flash". Thanks to the prototype Ganymede, they produce and built a next generation.

1946 AD/2001 a.t.b/RY 170

Japan, the Emperor of Japan, Hirohito, apologies to everyone around the world for what they have done was wrong, so the emperor chose Genbu Kururugi as the prime minister, which Genbu accept the offer. The United States rebuilds Japan embracing a democracy with the help of Atlas Corp and they renew their relationship with the US and became friendly and closest allies. With the help of the US, Japan's technology catches up to the world.

As for the Soviet Union, even though they got their territories back but Stalin was upset that they can't take the Eastern Europe because Americans and the Britannians with other Allies got their first.

The USA, Holy Britannian Empire, Chinese Federation, European Union and the Soviet Union became five of superpower. However, US and Soviet Union enter the cold war, with the exception of EU, CF and HBE.

1943 AD/1998 a.t.b/ RY 167

During the war, the 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne become a 98th Emperor. And not only that, he marries Marianne Lamperouge, who takes on the name Marianne vi Britannia.

Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki is born

1944 AD/1999 a.t.b /RY 168

11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is born. Three years later, 4th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia is born.

Leila Malcal is born

In the same year, in America Jack Atlas son, Altsoba is born.

1945 AD/2000/ RY 169

Akito Hyuga is born

Suzaku Kururugi, son of Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and future Knight of Seven, Knight of Zero, and second Zero, is born.

1950 AD/2005 a.t.b/RY 174

In Korea, the north or the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, ruled by Kim Il Sung, invade the south, The Republic Of Korea, to unify Korea Thus the Korean War begins. South Korea asked the US for help. As the North Korea advanced to the south, they were surprised and pushed back by the US newest weapon was their own Knightmare Frame, calling it Lexington. They move into the north and Korean People's Army was overwhelmed and defeat. Chinese Federation was about to intervene but then they decide not to because they know that if they attack the US, then Atlas Corp in China will shutdown and lose their only resources. Kim Il Sung was outrage that Chinese Federation betrayed them even Stalin was upset even more. After the five months battle, Kim grudgingly surrenders to the America and the ROK, DPRK dissolution and two nations unified as Korea.

1951- 1955 AD/2006-2010 a.t.b/RY 175-179

The US creates new Knightmare Frames in no particular order like Lincolns, Fords, Plymouths, and Enterprise

1954 AD/2009 a.t.b/RY 178

Marianne vi Britannia was assassinated in her home at Aries Palace, Lelouch and Nunnally are sent to Japan as political hostages.

1955 AD/2010 a.t.b/RY 179

Britannia invades and conquers the Republic of Brazil and names Area 7. After the Brazil has conquered, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with the USA, the EU, Chinese Federation and Soviet Union's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia – An event referred to as the "Oriental Incident". The US, EU, Chinese Federation, Soviet Union and their allies blockade the port of Britannia in an effort to come to negotiations


	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful summer day in Japan. Lelouch and Suzaku were playing together. Suzaku raced Lelouch and Suzaku was climbing up a tiny hill. For Lelouch, he was helped by his friend. Lelouch was panting all of his breath.

"Man this is tiring, I don't understand how you are so good at this" said Lelouch

"Hey dude, you should be active on sports," said Suzaku.

"Your right Suzaku." Said Lelouch.

It was a perfect summer in Japan. The insects were playing their lovely music, it was all perfect until, the sound of nature is silence, and replaced with the sounds of airships. But this was not just any airships, they were Britannian airships. Lelouch was confused why is an army of Britannian airships coming to Japan.

(Tokyo, Japan)

An 11 year old boy named Ethan Suzuki (Code Geass OC), An Japanese-American descendents is in the street buying ice cream with his mother. With his elder sister Alexis Suzuki.

"Mommy I want chocolate ice cream" said Ethan

His mother chuckled

"Ok Ethan, Alexis what do you want?"

"I'll get a strawberry ice cream" she said

Later a girl with red hair who looked around 10 is named Kallen Kozuki. Also Japanese and American descendants. A few years before the present, her mother met some American men who worked for a branch of the Atlas Corp in America. Then the two fell in love and got married. Kallen and Naoto's step-father is in Japan dealing with business, and bring the two kids to the city. She was on her way to eat Ice Cream, along with her elder brother Naoto. Upon seeing Ethan in the distance eating Ice Cream. She runs to his friend Ethan.

"Hi Ethan" said Kallen

"Hey Kallen" said Ethan

"What are you doing here?"

"Gonna get some ice cream" said Kallen

After getting their ice cream, the sky has gone dark. The sun is blocked by airships and seem to look like Britannian airships. Missiles fire, as they destroy buildings. Ethan's Elder sis, and Naoto grabbed Ethan and Kallen avoiding the missile fires.

"Ethan Kallen!"

The citizens of Tokyo were running in fear. The Police were escorting every citizen to evacuate Tokyo and migrate to another district.

"Oh my god" said Naoto.

(Venice Beach, Los Angeles)

The people in the beaches are bathing, surfing, swimming, eating ice cream off the stands and doing summer stuff. An African man named l was driving, he got pulled over by the police. Jeff pulls his car over to the side, and set his gear to Park. The Police officer walks to the drives seat as he lowered his window.

"Hello sir, may I see your driver's license and proof of insurance?"

The man gives his license, and his insurance. As the police officer gives him a ticket, the two were interrupted by Britannian Airships flying all over LA. The missiles fired. People in the beaches were running for their lives. Surfers abandoned their surfboards to get to the nearest bomb shelter.

Britannian were not only attack in LA, but in New York, and all over the East Coast including in Louisiana, Texas, and all over the west coast. Queens, Bronx, Manhattan, and Brooklyn was almost in ruins. The S.W.A.T team escorted all citizens to the nearest shelter. While survivors were stuck in buildings were able to get off the debris, and find some weapons.

(New York)

A man found a women that is stuck in the debris helped her. The man grabbed her hand, and was picked up.

"Thanks for saving me" said the lady

"Me too, we need to get out of here. Find weapons, and keep on the lookout. The Brits has attacked the United States, and we need to get to the nearest bomb shelters."

Luckily the two found weapons. They saw Britannians soldiers inspecting the ruins of New York for any survivors to take as prisoners.

"My lord, no survivor's been found yet" said the Brit Soldiers.

"alright keep searchin" said the General

The two people run for their lives. Britannian soldiers spotted them. As they began to shoot, the two people were very lucky to get behind a wall. The man shot fired at the soldier as the lady shot fired at the other"

"Fuck yeah. You motherfuckers are dead" said the lady

"This is why the second amendment exists," the man said

At the end, the two were able to get to the nearest shelter. As more Britannian troops arrived, the Treaty of Ghent was torn.

"The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar. The Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan and the US. Japan has held fast to it's neutrality, and now Britannia lumes as one of the world's superpowers. In the deceiving battle, Britannia introduced to combat the Autonomous Frame known as the Knightmare Frame."

(DC)

In the White House, President Eisenhower was writing up a new bill to become a law. While he writes with his expensive black pen, he was interrupted by the Attorney General

"Mr. President, we got some terrible news. Britannian military is attacking the US

"What are you joking?" asked Eisenhower

"Yes, this is a national emergency.

"Alright, sent out the military, all the Nightmares, the Navy, Air FOrce, Army, and our Marines" said Eisenhower

The Attorney nodded. Eisenhower was escorted to a car and heads for the Pentagon. Later, the US sent their Lexingtons into combat while sending out VTOL's destroying some of the Britannian military ships, and crashing them into their soil.

(Alaska)

"Crap, I see many Knightmares driving all over the fort looking for any survivors." said the American Soldier

In Alaska they were losing so much Soldiers. THe US Army was very low at this point.

"Godammit! I thought Britannia was in our side" said Soldier #1

"We're going to make a run for it" said Soldier #2

"Alright"

The Mech Frames that the Americand used is called Lincoln, The Lincolns makes a run for it but it was too late, the Britannians shot down. Alaska became a dominion of the Empire and it becomes Area 8.

(USSR, Moscow)

Stalin was watching the news seeing Britannia attacking the United States. Stalin was laughing and celebrating at the same time with the drink of Vodka.

"Hahahahah! The United States is under attack by Britannian Forces. Now Once the US is defeated, we will show that communism is the dominant superpower in the world!"

While Stalin was dancing in his room. His Comrades interrupted him while he barge into the door.

"How dare you interrupt me without knocking" Stalin said with disappointment

"Stalin we had terrible news! Britannian forces are attacking from the east side of Siberia."

"WHAAAAAT!" Stalin was shocked to hear

Britannian Forces with Knightmares heads straight to the Capital of the USSR. Stalin refusing to call any help nor getting the Chinese Federation because of their betrayal.

(Japan)

Back in Japan, after WW1, the US created a military base in Okinawa. They sent out The Lexingtons. Lincolns, Fords, Plymouths, and Enterprise. VTOL's, infantry and they set to start at Tokyo. The US and Britannia were at an equal amount of power. The Britannian was able to destroy the line of defense, but the US had intervene. After a month of War, the US lost Alaska, and Japan was broken up into 2 nations. The South was occupied by the US, and the North becoming a dominion. The War between Japan and Britannia didn't sign a peace treaty, instead a cease fire treaty. After the month ear ended, The border between the US and Britannia becomes a A DMZ. The US claims all the lakes due to being closer, but Britannia denied. The North becoming Area 11, and the South gaining freedom from Britannia. Suzaku was sitting in a bench all dirty. Lelouch walks to him.

"I swear Suzaku. I will one day! I will one day, obliterate Britannia!" said Lelouch in a rebellious way!

(Post-Britannian Attack)

After that one month of war has ended, Britannia withdrew from the US and head back to their homeland. A lot of buildings were destroyed. Millions of innocent Americans were killed. Most of them were civilians. Military bases were destroyed. Americans were angry and Eisenhower was so frustrated. In fact he made his speech about it. President Eisenhower sat down for a national emergency. The media, senates, the House of Rep, Liberals, Conservatives, and others parties had come to listen to his speech.

"Mr. Speaker, Vice President, members of the senate, and the house of the representative. On August 10th, 1955/RY 234, a date that will live in infamy. The United States was suddenly and attacked by military forces of the Empire of Britannia. The United States was at peace with Britain after the first world war, and the Britannian ambassador of the US and his colleges delivered our secretary of state, they said that they is no point for improving our relations with the US...

After the speech, Congress passed to declared war on Britannia. Throughout the rest of the year, the US rebuilt their cities, military, strengthened their military power and start to make more Nightmares, VTOL's, more upgrades, drones, and more. It is that moment, World War 2 has started.


	3. Chapter 3

QUESTIONS:

Coment9: what technology does this world have in a visual sense? Does technology look like what is in the anime or is it a mix of WW2 and sci-fi stuff?

Answer: The technology in the world will be the same in the anime, but in the US will have a psuedo of Call of Duty Advanced Warfare.

CHARACTERS

Main

Lelouch Lamporuge

Terrorist

Nationality: Britannian

Birth December 5th, 1999 atb, Pendragon, Britannia

Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki

Student

Terrorist

Nationality: Japanese-American

Birth: December 1998 atb, Honolulu, Hawaii

Kallen Kozuki

Student

Terrorist

Nationality: Japanese-American

Birth: March 2000 atb

USA

Private First Class James Mitchell

Marine

Nationality: American

Political Party: Elephant

Age: 21

Private First Class Ethan Irons

Marines

Nationality: American

Political Party: Elephant

Age: 29

Lance Corporal Albert Atlas

Marines

Nationality: Britannian-American

Political Party: Elephant

Age: 22

Specialist Mason Smith

Soldier

Nationality: American

Political Party: Donkey

Age: 25

General Oscar Wilson

Marine

Nationality: American

Political Party: Donkey

Age: 27

Seven Years after the war, 1962 AD/2017 atb

(Upstate New York , Atlas Base)

Jack Atlas, the CEO of the Atlas Corporation was at his office signing some papers to new employees. After he was done, he looked at his plan list. One of the list is already secession but some are not including the invention of energy weapons, man mission to the moon, and sending a time capsule into space. For the time being energy weapons are experimental. In 1957, the Europeans announced that they will create rockets to send their first man into space, resulting in the US starting their space program. Thus a friendly Rivalry between the European Union and the United States began.

In the 1960s election, Democratic Presidential Candidate, John F Kennedy was elected as President of the United States and the Commander in Chief. In 1961, Kennedy made a speech about going to the moon, estimated that if Atlas were taking part of this co-operating with NASA, then it will be estimated that they will begin launching in 1963.

War Zones are in northern states including Washington State, Idaho, Montana, North Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, Columbus, Northern New York, Vermont, New Hampshier, and Maine.

A knock on the door was made as the CEO, Jack Atlas said "Come in"

The door slid open as one of his employers walked in "Mr. Atlas i have finished designing a rocket for the man on the moon mission."

The employer handed him the design to Jack. Jack skimmed through the drawing. He was indeed impressed with this design. "I like it, did you Major in Computer Drafting?" he asked

"Yes sir. I got my degree in New York University."

Jack nodded "good, you seem to be perfect to make designs"

'Uh sir, I heard your son Albert is serving in the US military, why isn't he serving in Altas Military?'

"Well he said he's ain't for the money, plus he served for the President and his nation not me"

"Hmm good point, I want to know are you really planning to make an Autonomous Armored Knight on a Lexigton using nuclear weapons?" he asked

"Not sure yet. I have to be sure it is safe or it may cause destruction"

"How about energy weapons how is that coming along"

Jack got up from his seat and chucked "Alex, you ask too many questions, but it's only experimental it's not ready for battle. Energy Weapons will become one of Atlas's biggest projects, this includes sending a man to the moon, and a time capsule if this world was put down ourselves."

Xxxxx

(Seattle)

Lincolns and Lexingtons were mobilizing all over the city shooting at Britannian Knightmares, Sutherlands and Ganymede. Albert Atlas was riding on a Lexington firing at a sutherland. Albert is part of the November Squad (according to the NATO Alphabet).

"November squad this is Lima-Niner, head over to the space needle you have the advantage"

"Roger that Lima niner" Albert said as his November squad drives over to the space needle

"Alpha Squad there is Sutherlands at 3'oclock be on alert for Sutherlands at 3'oclock. They are heading your way"

"Roger that observer"

The November Squad drover over to the ruins of the Space Needle. The November Squad was hidden from the Sutherlands. As the Sutherland pass by, the Lexingotns and Lincolns began firing at the Sutherland destroying last of them.

"Good Job November, that's the last of them. The Britannians are retreating"

"Alright November Squad and Alpha Squad get back to base"

The Lincolns and the Lexingotns regrouped back to the Seattle Base. Everyone got off from their Knightmares, one of them is Haruki Fujimoto a Second generation Japanese American descendant or they call the second generation, the Nisei's. Haruki got off his Lincoln and jumped onto the ground.

"Good work today Haruki..you are truly an American Loyalist"

Haruki nodded "well thank you General"

Haruki walked over to his bunker with his bunk mate, Albert Atlas.

"Hey Albert"

Albert turned around "oh hey Haruki..you did well today"

"Thank you Albert I appreciate it...so do you have any idea what they're going to make us do next" he asked as he sat down and opened up his laptop going onto the internet.

As he was using it, a faint sound can be heard from the inside of their bunker "Good Afternoon Seattle Base, it is 13:00 Hours, no information needs to be reported"

"I hope those citizens are safe" Haruki said

"Don't worry, the military evacuated them to another city south from Seattle."

"Hey Albert, I heard you're going to be stationed in Europe?"

Albert quietly stayed silent for a few moments "That's true, by Order of the President, they want me to be stationed in Europe until a few months. I heard they need a lot of help over there, plus I would love to see the Alexanders in battle.

"I see...how long will you be gone?"

"Probably a couple months"

"Well i wish you well in Europe"

"Thanks man"

(Tokyo Settlement)

Britannian reports of terrorist stealing some chemical weapons. One of them is named Kallen, and Nagata. Disguised as workers, they stole it by using a huge truck. Nagata is driving the truck.

"Even though we managed to get it out, All because that damn Tamaki didn't move according to Naoto's plan"

The two were talking about the failed plan until they were interrupted by a screen. He introuduced himself as Prince Clovis.

"To all the people of the Empire, and of course to the many Elves who are cooperating with us"

"We are not elevens..We are Japanese" Kallen said in anger

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart!

The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty."

The screen changed to the Britannian flag on the screen "a moment of silence please"

Xxxxxx

A teen boy name Lelouch went out with Rivalz to do some gambling to a noble to save a friend of his, unfortunately, Lelouch won in a landslide. They now head back to the school so they won't be late. Driving in the highway is the fastest route

"That first move you made, why'd you start with the king?" rivalz asked

" If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch said

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?"

No way. Ambitions like that will ruin your health

Then the two suddenly saw a huge truck behind them. The same truck that Nagata and Kallen were driving

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" Nagata said in irritation as he took a left turn

"No not that way" Kallen warned as the truck crashed onto a building. Lelouch and Rivalz looked at the scene what it made

"Was that our fault?" Rivalz asked

"No it's not" Lelouch said

Lelouch decided to see if anyone is ok in that truck, despite feeling responsible for it, Lelouch climbed onto the truck, but before he knows it, he falls into the truck as the truck made a reverse. As they continue driving, they hear a voice behind

"stop the vehicle! Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court! Stop and surrender at once! Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!" The voice can be hears of two VTOL's flying in the sky following the Truck

"Crap that's the army what do we go?" nagata asked

Kallen then took off her disguise "have you forgotten? That's what I'm here for!" Kallen got out of her seat to hold off the army as she took off the rest of her diguise.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu root?" Kallen said

" Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?" Nagata asked

"Because that would mean a blood bath"

"You're right"

Lelouch took a close look at that red hair girl, she looked very familiar, but dosen't seem to ring a bell. " I've seen her before.

Britannian Army1: Target is moving from the settlement toward the ghetto.

Britannian Army2: Copy that! Corner 'em!

Britannian Army1: Roger!

The trunk of the truck opens revealing a grappling hook destroying one of the VTOL's

Britannian Army3: A Slash Harken?! A Knightmare!

The knightmare that Kallen is riding on jumps out of the truck as she starts drving toward the airships

"You know how powerful this thing is, don't you" Kallen said out of confidence as she fired out more grappling hooks. Then a Sutherland landed onto the ground. A voice can be heard on a microphone or sorts.

The rest of you, back off. I'll take this guy.I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!

The sutherland fired a missile damaging Kallen's Harken. Later Nagata was continuing driving until he came face with another knightmare but he took a left turn heading to some abandoned building to avoid it.

"Simpleminded Elven" The female pilot said

Xxxxxxx

"Ah-ha" Lloyd teased

"What are you doing?" Bartley asked

"You really screwed this one up. Terrorists came along and stole whatever it was that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working it is simple, but you want to sweep up all of their compatriots in addition. Let the terrorists go and you can find their hideout, too."

Lloyd turned to his assistant, Cecile

"Congratulations! Your reasoning was spot on!"

"It was nothing. I just thought it was strange" cecile said

"Okay, that's enough. What is it the Special Corps wants out of this?" Bartley asked

"I'm merely saying that I'd like to assist with the cleanup!"

"To assist?"

"Correct. Because it's data I want."

"Excuse me, but what in the world have they just stolen, anyway?"Cecile asked Bartley

"Chemical weapons. In other words… Poison gas."

Xxxxxxxx

(Washington DC)

President Kennedy was in the oval office signing some bills for his New Frontier for new opportunities in America. Like Atlas, Kennedy heard about Atlas making new energy weapons for the military to be used and making rocketry to head to the moon.

Secretary of State David Rusk entered the oval office as he knocked on the door "Mr. President, we got new from Japan"

"What is it Mr. Rusk?' Kennedy asked

"In the northern Japan, we seem to have reports of Japanese Resistance stole some chemical weapons also bomings in some of the settlements. Here look through my laptop we managed to pick it up through our satellites.

Kennedy scrolled through the laptop it showed pictures of like bombinbs in the settlement caught on their satellites picked up in high orbit "interesting, but like I said they had to death this themselves, we need to defend our homeland first."

"I understand, I'm just informing you about this"

"I understand Mr. Rusk, now take your lunch break"

"Thank you Mr. President"

Xxxxx

"Albert Atlas, the General needs to see you in his office" The loud speaker said

Albert walked into the General office. "General Oscar you need to talk to me?" Albert asked

"Yes so you remember that you are being stationed at Europe in a few months"

"Yes"

"Well I'm assigning you to WZERO. A secret unit that not only the EU knows about. One of the top secret agents were once assigned to this team, but head back to the mainland due to misinformation"

"Huh just like our Unit, but we're called Rouge Alpha"

"Exactly, but we're being back up by Atlas"

"We have connections with WZERO Since 2015

"Led by Leila Malcal. She is the Commander of the WZERO Force" A transparent screen shows Leila Malcal in her dark blue uniform and her twin buns in her hand.

"Whoa I have to admit she's pretty" he said

"Don't get your hopes up, she's not into relationships"

"Not planning it she's not my type"

xxxxxxxx

"A large ship is hovering the Shinjuku Ghetto, goal is to find these terrorist among them at Honorary Britannians meaning they are mostly Japanese. One of them is Suzaku. Suzaku heard a crash in the buildings. He spotted the truck as he ran for it. He spotted what it seem to through he was a terroirst. He jumped and kicked Lelouch

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't kill anymore. Even if ytou try to talk your way out of it" Lelouch then kicked the solder making Suzaku jumped back

"It was Britannia that made the poison gas in the first place, right?!

"You?"

Lelouch then walked up closer "

"Then, break apart Britannia!"

"Lelouch it's me Suzaku" He took off his helmet to reveal himself. Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the Prime Minister of Japan. Who still resides into the South of Japan, but South Japan is heavily guarded by the United States.

"Suzaku why…?"

Then the weapon then activated revealing this isn't a chemical weapon, inside is a green hair lady who seems to be wearing some type of jumpsuit.

Xxxx

In another location, Kallen had to retreat due to the situation is pretty bad. "Sorry, the situation is pretty messy and I had too….."

Kallen was interrupted by the radio 'that's ok use the Glasglow's communications to contact Ethan. More importantly is it

the information stated, I think it's poison gas

What about Nagata?

I don't know. I think he made it underground.

Little did she know that he is lying unconscious weak and can't move. Outside of the truck, Lelouch grabbed the lady in green hair and untied her. Then an army of honorary Britannians caught the two turning on the lights.

"You Monkey.. I Don't recall giving that much authority to an honorary Britannian"

Suzaku than ran to his commander trying to back up his statement, but the commander didn't listen instead he offered Suzaku to kill Lelouch by handing him a handgun, but Suzaku refused. As a result he got shot in the back by his general.

"Well, Britannian schoolboy, not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill the student!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Inside the truck Nagata didn't have any choice but to commit suicide by self destructing the truck "Death to….Britannia….Long Live Japan!" Nagata pressed the button and a huge explosive had made killing almost everyone.

xxxx

"They got away?! And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?!" Bartley was enraged

"Forgive me, my lord! The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the–"

"Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?!"

"W- We'll continue the investigation!"

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Clovis said

"But, but Your Highness…!"

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited."

"Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you! Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

Many nightmares were launched out. It was now a massacre this evil thing Clovis has done, enraged the Resistance also the POTUS received word about this incident, Kennedy was indeed enraged as well. Lelouch was also confused but angry throwing the green haired girl.

"Who the hell are you? This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?!Not only that, but Britannia has even killed Suzaku!"

Lelouch now must find a way to get out of Shinjuku ghetto incase of any britannian military spot him

"Stay quiet. Wait here." As Lelouch sees a unit of Britannians, his phone went off as he hung it off. It was a call from Shirley from Ashford acadmey.

"That jer! He hung up on me"

Back at the Ghettos, Lelouch was seperated from the lady

"Still, you did well for a student, but that's to be expected. You're a Britannian. Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future." The General point his gun at Lelouch then when he fired, the lady got in front of him

"HE MUSN'T DIE"

C2 got shot in her forehead leaving blood trail on her head

"You shot her"

Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible.

Oh well, nothing can be done about it now.

We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death.

"What do you think, schoolboy?

"How can this be happening? First Suzaku's killed… And this girl…Now, I'm about to I've had a chance to do a single thing with my 's gone in a heartbeat… Nunnally…!"

Lelouch was now taken into some type of dimension of the unknown. He also heard a voice, that same lady's voice.

?You don't want it to end here, do you? You appear to have a reason for living. If I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

"Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

Then Lelouch was taken back into reality now feeling all cocky "Say...how should a Britannian who detest his own country live his life?"

?"Are you some kind of radical?"

What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

The General was now nervous on what he is say "Waht is happening here?"

I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you…now all of you…die!" Lelouch acticvated his new Geass power to the General and everyone. 

"Happily, Your HIghness!' Everyone points the gun at themselves and fired at their heads leaving everyone dead but him

"Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies. I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed. But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair. But now this incredible power… it's mine…Well, then…"

**NOTE: SOME PARTS OF THE ANIME, I FEEL LIKE I DIDN'T NEED TO PUT THEM BECAUSE I FEEL IT'S NOT NECESSARY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS REDUX VERSION OF MY NEWLY CODE GEASS FANFICITON**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary of Rogue Alpha:

Rouge Alpha is known for its diverse groups. For example one sector are from the military, part of the US military. Another are scientist who can do test experiments on the Knightmares, Another are engineers who designs or builds machines mostly came from Atlas. The Entrepreneur are people who fund for weapons and supplies.

Soldiers:

James Mitchell

Ethan Irons

Albert Atlas (Geass User)

Mason Smith

Oscar Wilson (General of the Rouge Alpha, Geass user)

Haruki Fujimoto

Katie Holmes

Scientist:

Alan Kaine

Herman Blaine

Entrepreneur:

Nathan Fernsby

Engineer:

Aleixs Wolffe

Donald Hernendez

Xxxxxxx

American Knightmare Frames

1st Generation

Lexington Mk I

Plymouth Mk I

Washington Mk I

2nd Generation

Lincoln Mk I

Enterprise Mk I

Ford Mk I

3rd Generation

Lexington Mk II

Columbia Mk I

Constitution Mk I

Saratoga Mk I

Plymouth Mk II

Xxxxxxxx

Manufactured by ATLAS Corp

Lexington

Powered Source: Yggdrasil Drive

Production units: Mass Production

Material: Tungsten

Lincoln

Powered Source: Yggdrasil Drive

Production Unit: Mass Production

Material: Tungsten

Washington

Powered Source: Yggdrasil Drive

Material: Tungsten

Columbia

Powered Source: Yggdrasil Drive

Material: Tungsten

Enterprise

Powered Source: Yggdrasil Drive

Material: Tungsten

Ford

Powered Source: Yggdrasil Drive

Material: Tungsten

Saratoga

Powered Source: Yggdrasil Drive

Material: Tungsten

Coming Soon a Newly Developed Autonomous Armored Knight with newly computer technology, run by Sakuradite.

Xxxxxxx

Lelouch was standing in front of all dead bodies not knowing the mysterious girl is actually alive. After receiving this power, a Sutherland appeared in front of Lelouch.

What happened here, boy? And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?!

Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll-

The Sutherland shot around the wall trying to scare Lelouch, but Lelouch didn't flinch

"Answer me" the sutherland said in a stern tone

" I order you to come out. At once!" Lelouch said as he uses the Geass, but causes no effect.

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?" The pilot asked

"I see. It only works with direct eye contact…. My name is Allen Spacer, my father's a duke."

"Nobility?"

"My ID card in my breast pocket. After you confirm who I am, I'll request your protection."

"Lelouch put his hand in the breast area. The Sutherland pilot went out of the knightmare as she was holding a handgun point at lelouch

"Keep your hands up in the air, I'll take out your ID." The female pilot said as she walked close to Lelouch

"Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me." Lelouch said as he used his Geass onto her.

"Understood. The code number is XG21G2D4." She said as she toss him the Keys

"Got it."

Viletta then came back to reality realizing her sutherland is missing and couldn't understand why it's gone or why it's missing

Xxx

So are we having a bad day? Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi.

Suzaku wakes up in some medical bed with Lloyd and Cecile in front of them

"I did? Where?"

"Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto." Lloyd said

"With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere." Cecile said

"This is what saved your life, Mr. Suzaku." Lloyd showed Suzaku some type of pocket watch

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what deflected the bullet."

"Is it a keepsake?" Cecile asked

"Yeah, very." Suzaku said

"You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don't you?'

"I guess this one–"

"Is Lelou-...What's the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported.'

'They haven't caught the perpetrators yet." Cecile said

"They haven't, huh? Not yet?"

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame?"

But there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight.

"Well, supposing you could? Congratulations, the only Knightmare of its kind awaits you! Once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and your world."

"Whether you want it to or not.' cecile said

Xxx

(Shinjuku Ghetto)

Tanks kept on firing from orders from Prince Clovis, a massive genocide on the innocent Japanese. Kallen fired her Burai on the firing tank as it exploded

"YOU DAMN BRITANNIANS" She said in a half emotional tone and anger

"Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?"

"Don't worry Ohgi, it's all right. I'll decoy them! Get the people out of here. The only ones that'll be captured are those of us in the resistance."

"I know but we're trapped, they've got us completely surrounded." Ohgi and the rest of the resistance were trapped. Ethan was firing a missile in the sky

While Kallen was still fighting off Britannians, she then received an unknown message from Lelouch, little did she know that was him.

"The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance" he said

"What the? Who is this? How do you know this code?" Kallen asked

"It dosen't matter. If you wanna win you're gonna have to trust me"

Kallen then jumped onto the railroad tracks being chased by two knightmares. "Ok what now?"

"Jump onto the train"

Kallen did what she told. She jumped onto the train while the Knightmares were falling behind.

"You think you can get away from that?" The sutherland pilot said. The Sutherland pilot is named Jeremiah, he ordered the other knightmare to go after the Glasglow, but was interfered with by Lelouch who fired a weapon onto the Sutherland.

"Friendly Fire? Hey what's your unit" Then Lelouch fired at Jeremiah's. Realizing that it was a terrorist who is occupying the Sutherland. Damaging the legs, as Jeremiah was going to fire at Lelouch, Kallen then charged at Jeremiah, but soon he ejected out of his Knightmare.

"You saved me! But how did you get a Sutherland?" Kallen feeling satisfied but as she asked, the Sutherland disappeared. Later Ohgi, Tamaki, Minami, Ethan, and Naomi head over to Kallen's knightmare

"Hey Kallen, what's with that radio message?" Ohgi asked

"He contacted you as well?" Kallen asked

"Yeah Yoshida's group should be here soon as well" The Ohgi's radio then made some noises, everyone then was curious to see what it was.

"Are you the leader?" Lelouch asked

"Yes"

"That cargo of the train stopped there is my gift to you"

Everyone opened the train and everyone was shocked to see what was inside

"Oh my god" Ethan said out of shocked

Inside the train there were lots of Sutherlands that can be obtained by the Resistance. "Wow whoever this guy is, he is like a man who makes miracles"

Ohig nodded at Ethan

"You in the Glasgow"

"Uh yes"

"Stay where you are, that unit's going to be used to run decoy"

"No problem" Kallen replied

"What's your energy filter status?"

"About 15 minutes"

"Ok load a new one. About 10 minutes I'll contact you with your next intrustcitons"

Lelouch then laid back all exhausted "Man this is tiring. It looks like I'm betting my life in this game after all"

"Hey are you sure about this" Tamaki began talking "The IFF's has been stripped. You sure this isn't an enemy trap?"

"The other side has the total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps" Ohgi said "You guys get to your assigned points" ohgi was pressing some random buttons until Lelouch made contact

"P1 can you move? The fundamentals shouldn't be different from what you're used to"

Ohgi picked up his radio and put it onto his ear "Who are you? Can you at least tell us your name?'

"No can do, what if these signal are being intercepted? Anyways if Q1 is on schedule. Enemy Sutherlands will be reaching you in 23 seconds shoot them through the wall" Lelouch ordered

After 23 seconds, enemy Sutherlands were riding by, until the Resistance began firing through the walls destroying the enemy

"Haa..this guy did it" Ethan said

"An ID signal can be a double-edged sword, if theses terrorists follow my commands, then conditions here are cleared'

Lelouch gave resistance member names for an example Kallen is called Q-1, Ohgi is P-1, Lelouch called Ethan P-8. The resistance team under Lelouch is going quite well. Kallen destroyed a Sutherland, Friendly Sutherland destroyed a Britannian Tank, R-2 used a fire anchor to destroy a VTOL, the N ground was ordered to keep moving forward while they kept firing at the Sutherland Britannians.

"Hahahahaha I feel satisfied" Ethan said "You are facing a true American here you Britannian bitches. America will be your BITCH by the time this war is over" Ethan then played Yankee Doodle on his little mp3.

"Q1 is your map accurate?" Lelouch asked

"Correct, For the old town, but there is no current landmarks"

"It'll do ...Mission Number 3"

Britannian Sutherlands were planned to surround the terrorist, but thier radar reads no sign of them, as they went underground. Kallen fires an anchor on a decaying cement making the enemy fall down destroying every Knightmare that Clovis ordered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN DEFEAT BRITANNIA" Lelouch said in a evil satisfaction

Clovis was in horror who the hell he was facing. Having no choice, Clovis decide to use Llyod's new Knightmare frame called Lancelot.

"Lloyd, can it win? Can you toy beat them?"

"Call it Lancelot"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Lancelot was ready for action. Lloyd chose Suzaku to pilot the Lancelot because due to his skills being supreme. He put on a protective suit. He then got on the Lancelot and turned it's engine on. The Lancelot began accelerating to the ghettos it was insane fast speed. The lancelot hit it's first victim. Then the Lancelot was proven to be a powerful knightmare destorying every Sutherlands it sees. Ethan reversed his Sutherland while shooting but the Lancelot ended up taking his Knightmare down, thankfully he survived. He ejected from his Sutherland flying away from it. Lelouch in the other hand is trying to get away from the lancelot, but ejects himself from his Sutherland. All remaining resistance members ejected from their Sutherland and retreats.

Lelouch in the other hand used his Geass on a Britannian Soldier to give his uniform to him. As he did, he disguised himself as a Britannian soldier. Heading towards Clovi's personal transport, he was stopped at checkpoint by another Soldier

"This is prince Clovis's personal transport. Where's your ID" he asked as he pointed his gun at him

"At last the checkpoint and you are lightly guarded..now them I'd like you to let me pass" Lelouch said as he used his Geass

"I see Understood," the Soldier said as he let Lelouch through

Xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the resistance and remaining citizens were hiding in a shelter that hopefully no Britannains would find. Kallen and Ohgi came in the shelter while Tamaki told a lady to shut up.

Ethan ran to Kallen "Kallen i just got word…..from Nagita"

"Where is he?" Kallen asked

Ethan made a frown face and put his head down "He's ...gone"

"No!' Kallen said in a whisper tone but shocked

Then suddenly an explosive is made in the front gates showing an army of Britannians making everyone scared. Kallen and Ethan accidentally hugged each other after being surprised..

"Well well well, this is where you guys are hiding, prepare to fire" the General said

"No! Nooo! Ethan said "my Life is short"

"NAOTO HELP ME" Kallen said as she buried her face into Ethan's shirt

"Attention all forces cease fire at once. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, third prince and royal viceroy of Area 11, you are so ordered. All Force ceased fire at once" Clovis voice can be heard all over the Shinjuku ghetto .

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asked

"Very. Well done." Lelouch said

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"That has a familiar ring."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys. Of course, I would always win.

"What?"

Lelouch takes off his helmet revealing himself "It's been a long time, big brother. The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service."

"Lelouch?! B-But I thought–"

That I was dead? You were wrong. I have returned, Your Highness." he said as he kneeled "And I've come back to change everything."

Xxxxxxx

Ethan looked at Kallen still hugging him. "Uhhh Kallen? What are you doing?"

Kallen looked at him realizing she was hugging Ethan. "What uh...HUH!...WHOA Ethan this is not what it looks like"

"Relax we were just freaked out that we all thought we're going to die...whoever made that cease fire, that is a miracle" Ethan said

"You can say the same thing Ethan" Kallen said as she rubbed dirt off her clothes.

"Let's get out of here before those Brits change their minds," he said as Kallen walked close to him.

"I Don't know what made that cease-fire, but it's a miracle, I wonder why Kallen I following me like that, but I only see couples doing that…..unless…...no she's my childhood friend, there's no way she likes me that much" Ethan said in his mind

Xxxxx

(CIA HQ, Langley, McLean, VA)

The CIA is also known as the Central Intelligence Agency, a civilian foreign intelligence service of the federal government of the United States. The CIA has somewhat raised suspicion in Britannia. To put it into perspective the FBI also wants Charles as well. One of the CIA officers heads over to the Director's office, John McCone. McCone was in his cell phone talking to his wife about being home late today. As he hung up he saw one of the officers.

"Mr. McCone I receive new intelligence from our espionage"

"What you got new?"

"Our spies managed to disguise themselves as high ranking nobles and have accessed to the Capital of Britannia. We slipped a hidden camera, in fact, created by Atlas, it was a tiny camera that no one can see. We attached it to his head to capture every moment of it. Watch this"

They put on the dvd into the dvd player. Thr video plays.

"The video decrypt of Charles, Schnitzel, and other members of the royal family."

As the video kept playing, they paused at the right moment. They zoomed in into Charles eyes showing some type of red sigil.

"What in god's name is that's" McCone asked

"Well according to our espionage it's called a Geass"

"What's a Geass"

"The Geass manifests differently in each individual, possibly related to their inner desires and personality. Our espionage was once a high ranking member of the Britannian empire. He defected in 2015 a.t.b or in 1960 AD. According to him, it is believed that you can receive this kind of power if you made contact with immortals"

"Immortals, those type of people exist?"

"Yes sir, we believed we have a suspect"

The officer showed a picture of a young green-haired lady in her side view. She is wearing a white straight jacket.

"She looks awfully young"

"She may be at least 15 years old or so, but she might give us a clue of the true nature of this Geass. We don't have the location of her she could be anywhere on Earth"

"Let's not worry about that for now, for now, I want to focus on other stuff, but thank you for informing me"

"Thank you sir…" as he was about to leave, McCone wanted one last thing

"Hold on what is this spy's name?"

"We call him Alex, but his real name Alexander Vi Britannia, a relative of the oce former prince and princess of Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia"


End file.
